


Splash party

by RioluZX



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Party, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Llegando el cumpleaños de Googles tanto su pareja Rider como sus otros amigos de los diferentes equipos se reunen para poder celebrarlo, poder disfrutar en compañia de el al igual que poder mostrarle cuan importante es para ellos, algunos inklings deciden tener su propia diversion mientras Rider se prepara para hacerle una gran peticion a su pareja
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Goggles/Rider (Splatoon), eging jr/Prince
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sin Corps





	Splash party

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana en aquel apartamento de los suburbios, el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente en la ciudad de Inkopolis, anunciando el nuevo día y que ya iba siendo hora de que la gente despertara, poco a poco esos rayos de luz entraron por una ventana para así poder iluminar los cuerpos de dos inkling que dormían tranquilamente abrazados entre sí, uno moreno de tentáculos de color verde amarrados en una coleta, entre sus fuertes brazos estaba uno más joven que él, su piel era blanca y usaba el mismo peinado solo que sus tentáculos eran de color azul, una sábana apenas cubría sus pies, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos dándose calor mutuamente, tampoco era como que necesitaran mucho abrigo pues era la época de más calor en el año, la música de la alarma comenzó a sonar finalmente, una de las canciones de "Off the hook" resonaba, tomando volumen poco a poco hasta que molesto el inkling moreno la apago de un manotazo, soltando un gruñido se froto uno de sus ojos, viendo la hora suspiro antes de soltar a su acompañante, sentándose en la cama para bostezar y poder estirarse un poco, sin embargo para el momento que iba a levantarse unas suaves manos rodearon su cintura, una mejilla se apoyaba en su espalda y se frotaba contra el invitándole a quedarse en su compañía.

-¿Estas despierto?-cuestiono a su acompañante recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de su parte-Debo ir al baño-le dijo queriendo que lo soltara pero este en su lugar se aferró más a él.

-No-gimoteo mientras sus manos subían hasta el pecho del moreno para aferrarse a sus pectorales.

-Googles-se quejó mientras este riendo suavemente se subía a su espalda, frotando su suave piel contra este, mostrando que no lo iba a dejar solo y el moreno suspiro-Okey-moviendo sus manos para sujetar sus piernas se levantó, cargándolo de esa manera se dirigió al baño para poder orinar, el ruido del agua hizo al inkling azul abrir sus ojos, bostezando se asomó sobre el hombro de este sonriendo por lo que veía.

-Es una buena vista para despertar-menciono viendo como aquel liquido salía de la hombría bien desarrollada del moreno, este lo regaño con la mirada y el menor se bajó de su espalda-Dame mis buenos días Rider-le pidió una vez este término y volteo a mirarlo de frente, el moreno sonrió de lado para agacharse un poco, ponerse a su altura dándole un profundo beso en sus labios, tomándose su tiempo para saborearlo mientras el menor se sujetaba de sus hombros feliz.

-Buenos días Goggles-susurro una vez se separó de este, el inkling azul sonrió mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos, haciendo que lo cargara mientras el moreno los llevaba a la ducha para comenzar el día.

Ese era el tipo de relación que existía entre ambos inklings, desde hace casi un año ambos habían pasado de simples desconocidos a rivales, la rivalidad dio paso a una amistad especial entre ambos, sin darse cuenta esta se volvió atracción y finalmente dio paso al amor, Googles lo había sabido desde que poso sus ojos en aquel increíble inkling durante sus batallas, agilidad, fuerza, inteligencia, aquel inkling moreno lo tenía todo para él, su actitud podía ser un problema pero conforme ambos interactuaban poco a poco iban aprendiendo uno del otro, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban en esa relación, viviendo juntos hace un par de semanas en el apartamento de Rider, un paso grande pero que realmente ambos lo sentían natural, quizás porque se conocían tan bien que simplemente para ellos era algo que debía pasar eventualmente, mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre ambos Rider estaba apoyado en la pared, sus manos en su nuca mientras pequeños suspiros salían de su boca, disfrutando como su pareja atendía su cuerpo como cada mañana.

-Mmm-Googles estaba de rodillas frente al moreno, su boca ocupada con el enorme pene erecto de este, moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás lo guiaba más profundo en su boca, viéndolo a los ojos con un brillo de emoción al saborear a su amado.

-Ahh.....guarda espacio para el desayuno-gimoteo cuando este le dio una fuerte succión apenas siendo ahogada por el ruido del agua.

-Pero esto es lo que más me gusta-susurro sacándolo de su boca, masturbándolo suavemente antes de sonreír y apoyarse contra la pared-Aunque hay un mejor lugar donde ponerlo-dijo sonrojado meneando su trasero de un lado a otro.

-Parece que lo de anoche no fue suficiente-sonrió el moreno dándole una nalgada, separando las suaves nalgas del inkling azul se relamió los labios, el ano de este se encontraba dilatado y listo para él, señal de que el acto de la noche anterior aún estaba presente, sujetando su endurecida hombría la apoyo en su entrada, se relamió los labios y entonces sin querer hacerlo esperar empujo con fuerza para tomar a su pareja.

El grito de Googles fue únicamente de placer y de felicidad, su pequeño pene erecto palpitaba del gusto, sintiendo como su pareja llegaba tan profundo solo pudo gemir cuando este comenzó a entrar y salir de él, su interior estaba amoldado para el tamaño de aquel pene, era una prueba más para Googles de que la única persona que podía hacerle eso era el moreno, solamente él podía hacerle el amor, morder su espalda, darle nalgadas mientras el ritmo de las estocadas aumentaba comenzando a volverse algo más salvaje, ambos amantes hundiéndose en aquella cálida experiencia, sin contener sus voces queriendo gritar en alto quien era el ser que provocaba esas agradables sensaciones, abrazándose al momento del orgasmo, temblando mientras sus cuerpos disfrutaban los agradables estímulos y ambos se veían sonrojados, con una sonrisa antes de besarse cariñosamente felices de estar en compañía del otro.

Una vez ambos salieron de la ducha el moreno nuevamente debía cargar al inkling azul que se reía suavemente, en sus brazos le daba pequeños besos a sus mejillas hasta llegar a su habitación, secándose mutuamente, buscando ropa que elegir finalmente para las 9 de la mañana lograron salir del apartamento, caminando un par de calles veían como inklings ya estaban preparándose para sus batallas del día, ninguno de los dos tenía alguna programada así que era como su día libre por así decirlo, Googles sin vergüenza iba sujeto del brazo del moreno, este ya ni se molestaba en apartarlo pues estaba seguro de que todos sabían de su relación, de igual manera estaba más ocupado enviando unos mensajes en su celular que llamaron la atención del menor.

-¿A quién escribes?-cuestiono curioso.

-Solo respondiendo algo-dijo mientras le quitaba importancia guardando su celular-¿Quieres panqueques?-le propuso haciendo que Googles dejara de pensar en ello y asintiera tomándose de su brazo diciendo que tenía el mejor novio de todos.

Mientras la pareja disfrutaba de su mañana otros inklings estaban atendiendo sus propios asuntos, en una de las zonas más elevadas y ricas de la ciudad un inkling de piel blanca con tentáculos amarillos estaba viendo algo dudoso el mensaje que había llegado a su celular, sus ropas eran de marca mostrando que era alguien de dinero, no era de sorprenderse pues él no era cualquier inkling, era Prince, el hijo menor del rey y también miembro del equipo emperador, uno de los más fuertes equipos de toda la ciudad, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa veía aquel mensaje 

-Buenas tardes su majestad-un tono burlón distrajo sus pensamientos, volteo su mirada encontrando a un inkling moreno de tentáculos amarillos pero más cortos que él, casi pegados a su cabeza, usaba unas ropas tan elegantes como las de él que aun así mantenían su gran físico a la vista.

-No me digas así Eging, somos amigos-se quejó el menor viendo como este se reía suavemente antes de acercarse a él y acariciar su cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en las mejillas del menor por tal acción -¿Qué ocurre?, normalmente no te ves tan ansioso-menciono mientras este sabía que no tenía sentido ocultarle nada a este.

-Bueno, esto-dijo entregándole su celular, este lo tomo para revisar el mensaje y una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro.

-Ohhh eso es bueno, ¿piensas ir?-cuestiono mientras el menor jugaba con sus dedos.

-Me gustaría pero, no he ido a una en mucho y la verdad-

-Amigo piensas mucho-se quejó el moreno interrumpiéndolo antes de abrazarlo por el hombro provocando que se sonrojara-Te invitaron a una fiesta así que lo mínimo que debes hacer es ir, ese mensaje muestra que quieren que estés ahí- decía para poder convencerlo, este bajo la mirada sabiendo que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Si......tienes razón-afirmo respirando profundo para poder darse valor a sí mismo.

-Genial, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?-cuestiono mientras este lo veía confundido-No pensaste que te dejaría ir solo ¿o sí?-bufo a lo que este supo que iría con él para poder cuidarlo.

-Gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo-le agradeció dándole una cálida sonrisa que provoco un rubor en el moreno por su actitud tan adorable.

-C-Cómo sea, de igual forma debemos ir a comprar un regalo como mínimo-menciono mientras tomaba su mano sin que este tuviera tiempo a reaccionar-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-le apresuro mientras el menor miraba como sus manos estaban unidas, sonrió levemente y correspondió el apretón para seguirlo.

-S-Si-afirmo mientras ambos salían para tomar uno de sus transportes, ninguno se daba cuenta de que aún no se soltaban pero tampoco importaba, para ambos estaba bien así.

Saliendo de la arena de Inkopolis la gente no dejaba de comentar aun emocionadas el reciente enfrentamiento entre los equipos naranjo y rosa, dos tan opuestos en ideales y estilo que sin duda eran una gran atracción, mientras que el primer equipo era estricto y organizado en sus planes de ataque, el estilo libre y relajado de sus contrincantes había provocado que no pudieran ver venir sus acciones, el resultado fue que casi todo el campo estuvo lleno de tinta rosada dándoles la victoria a aquel equipo, pensando que la culpa era de que no había tenido suficiente preparación el líder del equipo, un inkling de piel blanca y tentáculos naranjos que siempre llevaba un uniforme militar se despidió de sus compañeros para salir del lugar, dispuesto a pensar en una manera para corregir sus errores se alejaba del lugar.

-¡Hey Army!-un grito animado le hizo voltear la mirada molesto, corriendo hacia él estaba el líder del equipo rosa, Aloha, un inkling de tentáculos rosados, piel blanca que quedaba más expuesta por su playera abierta, dando a relucir su pecho además de que usaba unos shorts muy ajustados, todo un parrandero para su vista-Buena batalla amigo, ¿listo para celebrar?-le dijo abrazándolo por el hombro sin importarle la mueca de molestia presente en su cara.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono intentando separarse.

-No te hagas, apuesto a que también te llego la invitación-dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, Army intento alejarse por tal invasión a su espacio personal y el inkling rosado saco su celular-Jajá te lo dije, ¿a qué hora nos juntamos para ir?-cuestiono enseñándole el mensaje que le había llegado.

-No pienso ir-negó este mientras le quitaba su celular y se disponía a volver a emprender su camino.

-¡¿Ehh?!, pero es una fiesta, no es cualquier fiesta, es LA FIESTA-decía este poniéndose frente a él alzando sus brazos exageradamente por tal amargada actitud.

-Es tiempo perdido, mejor debo reforzar mis técnicas, ver en que me equivoque y así poder ganar la próxima vez-dijo este queriendo apartarlo mientras el inkling rosado hacia un puchero con sus mejillas.

-Amigo, es exactamente por eso que te ganamos, si estas siempre tenso nunca podrás reaccionar bien-dijo caminando a su lado cosa que irritaba al inkling naranjo-Vamos, necesitas relajarte-le animo dándole un pequeño codazo.

-No necesito relajarme-gruño mientras seguía adelante negándose a perder más tiempo con él.

-Aff okey, ¿qué tal esto?, si vas a la fiesta nosotros te damos la revancha-le propuso como último recurso, el inkling naranjo se le quedo viendo de reojo y supo que había llamado su atención-Pero entiendo, no todos son tan hombres para aguantar una fiesta-menciono mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué?-gruño Army molesto.

-Es decir, un simple soldado que no puede con algo tan sencillo pues, que puedo decir-dijo mientras se comenzaba a alejar pero sintió como este le jalaba del brazo.

-Ya verás que puedo soportar algo tan patético como una fiesta-gruño mientras Aloha sonreía ampliamente por tales palabras pues eran una confirmación.

-Genial, entonces vámonos ya-sonrió mientras se agarraba de su brazo para poder guiarlo en la dirección contraria de donde se iba.

-¿Ir dónde?-cuestiono notando que lo llevaba hacia el centro de Inkopolis.

-¿Como que donde?, es una fiesta y hay que llevar algo, lo sabes ¿no?-dijo alzando su ceja provocando que este se pusiera tenso.

-C-Claro que lo sé, vamos soldado, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo apretando el paso para poder aparentar que sabía del tema.

-Si señor-dijo haciendo un saludo militar a modo burlón mientras se apegaba a este durante todo el camino.

-Okey, eso decide el marcador-

Googles respiraba agitado mientras estaba manchado de tinta, habían estado todo el día fuera de casa paseando de un lugar a otro, después del desayuno dieron una vuelta a la plaza, pasaron a un cine para ver algo que ambos deseaban ver desde hace tiempo, aun le recorría el cuerpo las escenas de acción presenciadas, fueron a un árcade pero en busca de una emoción más grande decidieron pedir una zona de práctica, combatiendo uno contra el otro se había pasado la hora dando las 4 de la tarde, ambos agitados estaban manchados mientras la habitación estaba totalmente cubierta de tinta azul y verde amarillo, en algunos momentos tornándose de un hermoso verde agua por tal combinación de colores.

-Awww vamos, una vez más-le pidió mientras sujetaba su splasher aun cuando este ya no tenía tinta.

-Vamos 5 a 2, ya te gane-dijo este bajando su rodillo a modo de que no iba a ceder-Es más, debería ser 5 a 1 porque en una me bajaste los pantalones y mientras me los subía me atacaste-menciono regañando con su mirada al inkling azul.

-No es mi culpa que no te lo esperaras-dijo desviando la mirada fingiendo inocencia, el moreno lo atrapo y como venganza comenzó a frotar sus nudillos en su cabeza-Ahhh okey me rindo, ¡me rindo!-gimoteaba Googles logrando soltarse del agarre de este y acariciaba sus tentáculos.

-Bien, así que decido donde iremos ahora-declaro el moreno ignorando el puchero que hacia su novio, ambos salieron para poder quitarse la tinta de encima, cambiarse sus ropas de batalla por las que habían traído y así poder salir del lugar.

Googles sujetaba la mano de Rider mientras observaba curioso su alrededor, estaban en el mismo centro de la ciudad, podía ver incluso en la torre la enorme anguila que enredada a esta suministraba electricidad al lugar, el moreno tomo su mano para guiarlo unas calles más abajo hasta una zona residencial, deteniéndose finalmente frente a una casa se veía bastante grande con un jardín bien cuidado, el buzón no tenía nombre ni tampoco letras, sin embargo estaba la marca en tinta verde amarilla de una pequeña mano.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-cuestiono curioso mientras el moreno se colocaba tras el empujándolo para que entrara.

Al momento de llegar frente a la puerta este la abrió con una llave, una luz le hizo cerrar sus ojos, al momento de abrirlos se quedó impresionado mientras escuchaba como reventaban pequeños cañones de confeti, llenando el lugar mientras solamente se escuchaba un grito de felicitaciones en el lugar, Googles recorrió todo con su lugar, el equipo de Army, Aloha, Mask y Skull, todos ellos estaban presentes ahí junto al equipo de Rider y su propio equipo que alzaban su pulgar hacia el acercándose para saludarlo, se sorprendió incluso de ver a dos miembros del equipo emperador con quienes se llevaba bien, estos movieron su mano a modo de saludo mientras permanecían sentados en una de las muchas mesas alrededor, se podía ver comida, muchas cosas que le gustaban, grandes bocinas con un puesto para un DJ, una mesa llena de regalos envueltos, las paredes del lugar estaban decoradas con globos, serpentinas y ver tinta de diferentes colores adornando todo el lugar, sin embargo en letras de color azul estaba escrito de modo muy grande algo que resultaba entre todas las cosas.

"Feliz cumpleaños Googles"

-¿Es mi cumpleaños?-susurro mientras revisaba el lugar, saco su celular para darse cuenta de que fecha era, algo en su mente pareció conectarse y sonrió ampliamente-¡Es mi cumpleaños!-chillo emocionado haciendo a los presentes reír por tal reacción.

-En serio, ¿qué tan distraído eres?-se quejó Rider por como este en verdad lo había olvidado, el inkling azul entonces se dio cuenta que este lo había organizado y sin dudarlo salto hacia sus brazos.

-Oigan, sin escenas aquí, tengan piedad por los solteros-se burlaba Aloha mientras algunos se reían por sus palabras.

-¡Gracias!, ¡gracias a todos!-decía Googles bastante feliz frotando su mejilla con la del moreno mientras los demás sonreían por tal muestra de afecto.

La música de las Squid Sisters comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar, Googles emocionado saludaba a todos agradeciendo que hubieran venido por él, Rider hablaba con sus compañeros mientras veía a su novio moverse de un lado a otro, pronto todos comenzando a animarse salieron al patio, aun cuando no era tan amplio como un campo real sin duda serviría para ellos dividiéndose en dos equipos y turnándose entre ellos comenzaron una batalla de supervivencia donde quien fuera el último en pie ganaría, risas, gritos, quejidos de molestia cuando uno explotaba y volvía a la banca, finalmente la disputa fue entre Rider y Eging, mientras Googles apoyaba a su novio Prince gritaba por su amigo, ambos morenos desafiándose con la mirada, mostrando su agilidad y buenas tácticas terminaron en un empate cuando ambos cayeron en la trampa del contrario, explotando al mismo tiempo mientras todos se reían de tal acción, incluso ellos dos que se dieron la mano pues a final de cuentas era una fiesta para divertirse.

Manchados de tinta el equipo de Googles llego a la sala cargando con ellos un enorme pastel de cumpleaños de color azul con decorados verde amarillo, en la cima había una vela con el numero 15 diseñados como tentáculos, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos comenzaron a cantar para él, el inkling azul sonreía ampliamente para al final soplar las velas, recibiendo los aplausos de todos y disfrutando el pastel los demás solamente se dedicaron a disfrutar el resto de la fiesta, algunos retirándose más temprano pero otros quedándose al tener un buen rato o no tener nada más que hacer en casa.

-Hey Prince-Eging se había acercado a su compañero el cual se encontraba charlando con Googles-La pasas bien al parecer-sonrió al notar como este no estaba en una esquina apartado como temía que pasara.

-Sí, la verdad había olvidado la última vez que podía estar así de relajado-sonreía el viendo a los demás inkling y como ninguno esperaba un buen comportamiento de su parte, solo era uno más en la fiesta y eso le agradaba

-Esa es la sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver en ti-sonrió el moreno sin darse cuenta de lo dicho, el inkling amarillo bajo su mirada levemente sonrojado por tales palabras

-Ahhh creo que iré a comer algo-mencionó Googles sabiendo que ahí sobraba, de igual manera sus palabras no fueron oídas pues ambos estaban ocupados platicando entre ellos.

-Lamento no hayas ganado-menciono Prince viendo al moreno que se rascaba la nuca.

-Cosas que pasan, además no me molestare cuando quiero disfrutar del lugar contigo-menciono mientras abrazaba por el hombro al príncipe que se sonrojo levemente por tal acción.

-Bueno, yo la estoy pasando bien-susurro mientras lo miraba de reojo-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, me siento seguro cuando estoy a tu lado-dijo apegándose suavemente a él.

-N-No es nada, tu sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ti-dijo rascándose la nuca algo sonrojado mientras su corazón latía apresurado por culpa de aquel inkling

-Y yo por ti-afirmo dándole una cariñosa sonrisa, el moreno trago saliva suavemente sin poder contenerse más, pondría a prueba su suerte.

-Bueno.....hay algo que me gustaría pedirte-menciono llamando la atención de este-Digamos que es un premio de consolación-dijo guiñándole un ojo 

Nadie se percató de su ausencia, todos estaban ocupados viendo como Googles con los ojos vendados intentaba derribar una piñata llena de dulces, más bien intentaban escapar de su alcance pues este corría de un lado a otro agitando el bate, poniendo en riesgo a los inklings presentes que hacían ruido, sin que ninguno lo supiera la cocina del lugar había sido cerrada con llave, ambos miembros del equipo emperador estaban ocupados en su propio mundo, Prince se encontraba sentado en un mueble sonrojado, entre sus piernas se encontraba Eging el cual estaba sujetando sus caderas suavemente, los labios de ambos se encontraban acariciando suavemente, ¿cómo habían terminado así?, fue con la simple petición del moreno por dejarle besar su mejilla a lo que el príncipe acepto, lo que Eging no esperara es que al hacerlo el inkling amarillo se lo devolviera, una mirada de ambos había mostrado que les había gustado, lo siguiente había sido un pequeño besos en sus labios, después de uno siguieron dos y sin darse cuenta ambos estaban besándose apasionadamente, aferrándose uno al otro, intentando decir con tales afectos que no deseaban detenerse, que ambos deseaban eso y más que nada, decir cuánto aprecio tenían uno por el otro.

-Eging-susurro Prince sonrojado cuando el moreno se separó de él, un pequeño hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas en señal de su pasión.

-Discúlpame príncipe, no sé si puedo ser tan caballeroso ahora-susurro agitado mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo al inkling amarillo suspirar, inclinar su cabeza dándole más espacio mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros, las manos del moreno comenzaron a bajar, acariciando suavemente la entrepierna de Prince y desabrochando su pantalón.

-¡No!-grito alejándose, asustando a Eging que preocupado pensó que no le había gustado-Es pequeño-aquellas palabras no las espero, aun así sonrió aliviado mientras le encantaba aquella tímida actitud del otro, desabrochó su pantalón y sin dudarlo lo dejo caer a sus tobillos, dejando su hombría expuesta ante los ojos del otro.

-¿Te gusta?- susurro mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo que se lo tocara suavemente y el príncipe sonrojado asentía -Entonces déjame ver el tuyo-pidió suavemente en su oreja, haciéndole soltar un gemido mientras este lo veía avergonzado.

Lentamente Prince comenzó a bajar su pantalón, ver la mirada ansiosa del mayor lo ponía nervioso pero no se detuvo, sus prendas se deslizaron por sus piernas, cayendo al suelo junto a sus zapatos quedo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, Eging sonrió colocándose entre sus piernas, juntando sus hombrías para que ambas se frotaran, callando sus gemidos con un apasionado beso mientras el inkling amarillo le correspondía como podía, intentando seguir su ritmo mientras las fricciones en su parte intima provocaban agradables sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

-Es enorme-gimoteo mientras bajaba su mirada, notando la gran diferencia entre ambos y el moreno sonrió feliz por tales palabras antes de acariciar con su mano el pene del inkling amarillo

-El tuyo es hermoso-susurro viéndolo a los ojos, ambos mecían sus caderas suavemente, finalmente comenzando a ponerse erectos ambos y a cada segundo Eging sentía que iba a explotar -Prince-llamo su nombre antes de besarlo apasionadamente, desabrochando sus ropas, dejándolas de lado mientras no creía la suerte que tenia de verlo desnudo.

-Ahh-gimió el príncipe cuando la firme mano del moreno comenzó a masturbarlos juntos, apegando sus penes erectos para aumentar la fricción, las enormes bolas del atleta contra las suyas era algo que provocaba espasmos en su cuerpo -Eging espera-suplico sintiendo como le faltaba el aire debido a la candente situación en que ambos estaban.

Sus palabras no fueron oídas, el moreno se desprendió de sus ropas superiores dejando expuesto su gran físico, tomando las manos del príncipe las apoyo en su pecho, queriendo que lo tocara mientras movía fuertemente su mano de arriba a abajo, masturbándolos a ambos juntos, frotando las puntas que estaban expuestas generando agradables escalofríos, Eging se inclinó para poder lamer los pezones de Prince, morder suavemente esos botones rosados que le generaban más placer al inkling amarillo el cual no podía defenderse ni rehusarse, solo disfrutar lo que aquel imponente macho le hacía.

-Ahhh.....ohhh se siente muy bien-gruñía Eging entras se relamía los labios de placer, sus caderas se movían impactando las del otro, simulando penetraciones mientras notaba como este sacaba su lengua, comenzando a chorrear y provocando que el movimiento de su mano fuera más rápido.

-Ahhh.....voy a-gimoteo Prince sin poder ver bien, su cabeza estaba nublada por el placer, las abrumadoras sensaciones eran demasiado y más las de su abdomen que lo dominaban.

-Sin miedo, déjalo salir-gruño en su oído sin querer perderse esa escena, quería verlo perderse en el placer, acabar por su culpa, que solo lo hiciera pensando en él y su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-¡¡Mmm!!-Prince mordió su mano cuando descargo su esencia en la mano del moreno, manchándola de tinta amarilla rodeo su cadera con sus piernas, evitando que se alejara mientras Eging usaba el semen del menor para masturbarse más rápidamente, sintiendo sonrojado como su mano se deslizaba más rápido y que este fuera la esencia de este lo llevo hasta su límite.

-¡¡¡Ohhh!!!-gruño Eging cuando finalmente alcanzo su orgasmo, soltando chorros y chorros de tinta amarilla sobre el cuerpo de su amante, manchando tanto su pecho, abdomen y entrepierna con su esencia masculina, poco a poco los chorros iban siendo menos fuertes, ambos agitados buscaban regularizar su respiración mientras se veían a los ojos-Ohhh......increíble-susurro mientras se inclinaba para besar su frente y mejilla, agradecido de aquel momento tan personal que habían tenido.

-Eging-le llamo el menor mientras este lo besaba cariñosamente, pidiendo que no dijera nada más pues no lo sentía necesario.

-Te amo mi príncipe-susurro mientras se inclinaba para besarlo apasionadamente, sintiendo como este se sujetaba a él para poder corresponderle, mostrando que el sentimiento era mutuo mientras sus cuerpos se apegaban dispuestos a seguir más allá con su propia diversión.

Mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente en el salón se escuchaban risas, Googles no pudo contenerse e hizo una de sus bromas mas clásicas, deslizándose entre toda la gente había buscado al más indicado que fuera su víctima, lo encontró hablando con Aloha y Rider, riéndose suavemente se acercó ágilmente, aun cuando los otros dos lo veían estos no hicieron nada, contenían su risa mientras Army sin saber nada permanecía con su firme actitud, sin entender porque las expresiones de ellos hasta sentir como algo sujetaba sus ropas.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Googles sujetando su pantalón.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-el grito de Army se escuchó llamando la atención de todos, sus ropas inferiores se habían deslizado a sus tobillos, expuesto ante todos estaba su pene al igual que mostraba ir "comando" por no llevar ropa interior-¡Googles!-se quejó con las orejas rojas antes de subir su pantalón.

-Caíste -sonrió mientras se escuchaban las risas de muchos por aquella broma clásica, mientras Googles se escondía entre todos los presentes el inkling naranjo se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en una pared.

-Vamos amigo, quita esa cara de amargado-sonrió Aloha colocándose a su lado-Tampoco fue una mala vista-mencionó dándole pequeños codazos de modo pícaro.

-Me humillaron en frente de todos, ¿cómo no voy a estar molesto?-gruño este mientras el inkling rosado rodaba la mirada, Army simplemente era demasiado estricto para aceptar una broma, con eso en mente sonrió y se acercó para traer dos vasos de ponche.

-¿Qué tal si te relajas con algo frio?-le propuso mientras este chasqueaba la lengua aceptando, lo que empezó con un vaso se volvieron dos, de este tres y Aloha se reía suavemente pues era obvio que solo lo hacía de rabia, aun así a los minutos esto tuvo consecuencias pues Army se cruzaba de piernas suavemente. 

-¿Necesitas ir al baño?-cuestiono mientras este asentía creyendo haberse pasado con las bebidas-Creo que esta por aquí-le indico tomando su mano.

Fueron por un pasillo alejándose del ruido, abrieron puertas al azar hasta finalmente dar con el baño al cual el inkling naranjo entro apresurado, Aloha se quedó mirando la puerta, escucho el sonido de agua y al no ver a nadie cerca pensó que no le haría daño algo de diversión, Army estaba con sus pantalones en sus tobillos, suspiraba aliviado mientras orinaba, no escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, sacudió su pene al momento de terminar y sintió unas manos cubrir sus ojos tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruño sabiendo bien que era Aloha quien estaba tras él.

-Voy a quitarte lo gruñón-susurro suavemente mientras sus manos viajaban de sus ojos hasta la entrepierna de este.

-O-Oye-se quejó dándose la vuelta, abriendo los ojos cuando el inkling rosado le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y se separaba con un leve rubor.

-No sé porque dices que te humillaron, lo tienes muy bien-susurro mientras se relamía los labios por lo que hizo, suavemente con su mano empujo al inkling naranjo haciendo que se sentara en el inodoro, se arrodillo frente a él para separarle las piernas y teniendo buena vista de su entrepierna comenzó a tocarla con sus dedos

-H-Hey....detente-le exigió sujetando su cabeza mientras temblaba por lo que hacía, su pene era realmente sensible, comenzando a endurecerse poco a poco por aquellas caricias del inkling rosado que se relamía los labios.

-Mira como están de llenas-dijo mientras masajeaba las bolas de Army, sintiendo que eran dos granadas listas para explotar en cualquier segundo-No sabes cómo me excito saber que no usabas ropa interior, ¿siempre andas comando?-cuestiono alternando el movimiento de sus manos entre sus bolas y su pene.

-No me gusta, se siente apretada-respondió sin entender porque lo decía, soltando un gruñido cuando comenzó a masturbarlo con más fuerza, haciendo que encorvara levemente su espalda mientras Aloha lentamente bajo su short dejando expuesto que también estaba erecto.

-¿Quieres desahogarte soldado?-le propuso mientras se inclinaba hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso al glande semi expuesto de Army, haciéndole saber que haría para eso y el inkling naranjo sentía como su erección le dolía, era verdad, no se tocaba muy seguido por ser estricto consigo mismo, ahora mismo le ofrecían una liberación que el sabia necesitaba y ver la cara sonrojada de Aloha por algún motivo lo hacía desearlo más.

-....Si-dijo finalmente notando al inkling rosado sonreír por tales palabras, sujeto su pene haciendo que apuntara hacia él, sintiendo como este le daba pequeños besos a la punta y lamidas que lo hacían desear más-Abre la boca-dijo de modo autoritario.

-Si señor-afirmo Aloha haciendo un saludo militar, una burla y al mismo tiempo un gesto que mostraba estar dispuesto a eso.

Con su lengua guio la dura erección de Army hacia su boca, sus labios rodearon el glande bajando el prepucio con estos, dejando la punta expuesta para poder saborearla, sentir como impregnaba su cavidad oral de su sabor a medida que el largo se deslizaba, Aloha en ningún momento dejo de ver a Army, le gustaba mucho ver como ese estricto inkling ahora hacia una mueca de placer, cerrando un de sus ojos agitado por su culpa, un sentimiento de orgullo le lleno, introdujo hasta donde más pudo para sacarlo lentamente, dando una sonora chupada a la punta expuesta antes de volver a succionarlo en su interior, poco a poco bañando de su saliva la hombría de Army mientras su mano se encontraba acariciando su propio pene, su respiración se agitaba mientras sus movimientos tomaban velocidad, poco a poco volviéndose mas rápidos y placenteros para ambos, haciendo fuertes sonidos que resonaban en el baño y a cada chupada Army se agitaba, disfrutando la vista que tenía frente a él le hizo tomar acción y sujetar su cabeza.

-Ahh......vamos, todo soldado-gruño empujando su cadera en un movimiento, los ojos de Aloha se abrieron de golpe por aquella acción, el pene erecto de Army estaba llegando a su garganta, el inkling naranjo soltó un gemido ronco de placer, esta vez quien marcaba el ritmo era el, sus bolas golpeando el mentón del inkling rosado, sus estocadas comenzando a tomar más fuerza, asegurándose de sentir lo más profundo que podía esa húmeda cavidad.

-"Oh no.....me va a hacer acabar"-pensaba Aloha sonrojado por como a cada movimiento sentía su propio pene chorreando más y más, la escena era demasiado excitante para él, su mano libre comenzó a masajear su pecho, apretando sus pezones mientras se seguía masturbando, sintiendo como un sabor distinto estaba impregnando su boca, anunciando que se acercaba el orgasmo y el esperaba por ese momento.

-Aquí viene......tendrás que beberlo todo ¿entendido?-gruño Army mientras sus caderas se movían más rápido, viendo los ojos suplicantes de Aloha porque lo hiciera, fue cosa de unas succiones más hasta que una intensa sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo -¡¡Ahhh!!-grito al alcanzar finalmente su liberación, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras chorros y chorros de tinta naranja salían de su pene erecto.

-"Es mucho"-pensó Aloha cuando su boca se llenó de aquel intenso sabor, sentía como aquel liquido espeso bajaba por su garganta, sus piernas temblaron mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo también, manchando el suelo y parte de su mano con su semen, el agarre de Army era firme, lo sujetaba en señal de que no tenía más opción que tragar todo lo que podía, conforme el orgasmo perdía fuerza también lo hizo las manos del inkling naranjo, liberándolo y el inkling rosado saco lentamente el pene de este de su boca, besando la punta suavemente en un pequeño agradecimiento por tan deliciosa esencia.

-Ahh......ahhh Wow-gimoteo Army sintiendo que en verdad le había hecho falta una sensación como tal, los últimos chorros de semen salieron de su pene manchando el rostro del inkling rosado con tinta naranja, este se relamió los labios colocándose de pie, mostrándole su mano llena de tinta rosa en señal de que también tuvo un orgasmo se quitó sus shorts y los tiro lejos sentándose en sus piernas.

-Espero que estés listo soldado, porque esto apenas comenzó -sonrió Aloha relamiéndose los labios mientras Army sonreía de lado aceptando su desafío.

Headphone estaba en un escenario improvisado con otro miembro del equipo Aloha, ambas cantando animadamente una de las canciones de Off the hook en un karaoke, la gente les animaba o se reían cuando exageraban algunas notas, Googles se sentía afortunado de conocer a inklings tan agradables como ellos, que estos hubieran mostrando cuanto le apreciaban en haber organizado todo eso, su mirada sin embargo se desvió hacia su novio, viendo como este le sonreía de lado le hizo saber que era hora de tener su propio tiempo a solas, mientras ambos se escapaban hacia una de las habitaciones de aquella casa Googles no podía evitar sentirse feliz, Rider lo había recordado, aun cuando el mismo había olvidado su cumpleaños el moreno lo había recordado, le había invitado a desayunar, le dio una estupenda cita y lo llevo hacia una fiesta sorpresa que fue simplemente increíble, sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando, cayendo en la cama sentía que no podía contenerse más, quería entregarse nuevamente a él, quería sentirse unido, expresando ambos en alto los sentimientos que tenían hacia el otro pues cada día Googles sentía que se enamoraba cada vez mas de su novio.

-Te amo-susurro Google temblando cuando su playera termino en el suelo, los labios de su pareja acariciaron suavemente su cuello, bajaron por su pecho para dejar pequeñas marcas de chupones, sus manos se deslizaron para sujetar la ropa de este, jalando suavemente hasta finalmente poder quitarle su prenda superior para ver el fornido pecho moreno de su amado a la vista.

-Estas algo ansioso-susurro por como este movía sus labios mostrando que quería más de sus besos, sintiendo como acariciaba con sus suaves manos su musculoso pecho beso sus labios suavemente, sus manos se dirigieron a los shorts del inkling azul, alzando sus piernas comenzó a retirarlos sonriendo al ver su trasero expuesto-Sin ropa interior otra vez-dijo antes de darle una fuerte y sonora nalgada haciéndolo gemir.

-Tu tampoco llevas-se defendió inflando sus mejillas, su ropa quedo tirada, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Rider beso sus muslos, acariciando su piel mientras su mano ascendía lentamente, llegando a su entrada aun dilatada por la mañana mientras su pequeño pene se encontraba erecto de solo ser tocado por él.

-Estaba esperando por ti-sonrió Rider bajando su pantalón, su pene erecto salió rebotando al finalmente estar libre de su prisión de tela, tal vista hizo al inkling azul relamerse los labios, abrió su boca para ofrecérsela y lo único que recibió fue un profundo beso, tirados en la cama sus cuerpos se frotaban entre sí, sus manos recorrían la anatomía del otro, tocaban sin vergüenza la hombría del contrario sabiendo que tenían la confianza para hacer eso, se miraron a los ojos con un brillo de deseo y cariño, ya no podrían detenerse desde ese punto.

Acostado en la cama Rider soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer, sobre su cuerpos se encontraba Googles en posición de 69, el inkling azul sonrojado estaba lamiendo y chupando el glande expuesto de su pene erecto, provocando agradables cosquillas en el moreno mientras este manoseaba las nalgas del menor, las separaba para ver el agujero que había reclamado tantas veces y su lengua comenzó a acariciarlo, Googles soltó un suave gemido por aquella acción, sintiendo como su pene se frotaba en el pecho de su novio y este lamia su ano, agradables cosquillas le llenaban esa zona, la situación tan excitante le hizo lamer las bolas del moreno, humedecerlas con su saliva, succionarlas viendo su hombría palpitar por tal acción, una fuerte nalgada en su trasero le hizo reír suavemente, era claro que Rider no quería que lo provocará más, sujeto la base de su enorme pene con su mano, se relamió los labios y abriendo su boca comenzó a introducirlo en esta, dando fuertes succiones a medida que iba metiendo más, sintiéndose orgulloso de saber cómo hacerlo, de poder controlar sus reflejos y poder guiarlo profundamente en su garganta, una fuerte succión en su ano le hizo ahogar un gemido por la dureza en su boca, esa era una señal de que le diera placer, una orden que con gusto aceptaba moviendo.

-Ahhh......ohhh Googles-gruñía Rider viendo excitado como tres de sus dedos entraban y salían sin problemas de la entrada del inkling azul, preparando su entrada para lo que vendría, invadiendo y estimulando sus paredes anales hasta presionar lo que sabía era el punto de placer de su novio.

-¡¡Mmm!!-un fuerte gemido ahogado fue la señal de que Googles llego a su límite, temblando eyaculo soltando su tinta azul encima del pecho del moreno, este excitado masajeaba sus bolas, verlo descargarse de tal manera le hizo chorrear en su boca.

-Ya casi.....ahhh ¡más fuerte!-gruñía Rider mientras el inkling azul movía su cabeza sin control, aun aturdido por el orgasmo solo podía concentrarse en complacerlo, succionar su dureza cada vez más y más rápido, bañarla de su saliva y guiarlo profundo a su garganta sintiéndolo palpitar-¡¡Ohhh!!-los ojos de Googles se abrieron de golpe al sentir como su boca era llenada con la cálida tinta de Rider, aun así lo bebía todo sin querer desperdiciar nada, el sabor era adictivo, cada chorro era seguido por otro menos fuerte pero la cantidad era tal que no dudaba seria prolongado y eso era lo que más le encantaba.

Una vez Googles trago hasta la última gota saco el pene aun erecto de Rider de su boca, se acomodó en sus piernas y se inclinó para besarse con él, ambos acariciando sus lenguas entre sí, intercambiando el sabor de ambos, disfrutando como se mezclaban y se sonreían viendo que la diversión estaba lejos de acabar, Googles separo sus piernas mientras Rider guiaba sus caderas, posicionándolo sobre su pene erecto le dio una nalgada, indicando que el marcaría el ritmo en el inicio provocando un ligero rubor en el inkling azul.

-Aquí voy-susurro mientras veía a los ojos de Rider, su cara no pudo evitar mostrar placer cuando su agujero fue abierto por el pene erecto del moreno, sintiendo como lo invadía a cada centímetro en el que se sentaba, sus piernas temblaron pero se mantuvo firme, cerro sus ojos sin poder evitar disfrutar la sensación hasta que se dejó caer con la gravedad-¡¡Ahhh!!.....ohhh-gimoteo sujetando su abdomen suavemente, creyendo sentir que el moreno llegaba tan profundo en el mientras su pene estaba nuevamente erecto solo por la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

-Ahhh tu culo esta amoldado a mí-sonrió sintiendo las paredes anales de Googles apretarlo, meció sus caderas arremetiéndolo suavemente, disfrutando sentir como estaba profundamente dentro de el-Vamos, móntame-le animo mientras este temblando asentía, sus manos se apoyaron en los pectorales del moreno, elevo su cadera con ayuda de sus piernas y al dejarse caer no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito.

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron más repetidos, aun cuando Googles marcaba el ritmo era Rider quien movía sus caderas a cada montada, guiando su pene a buscar los puntos sensibles del inkling azul, aumentando la fricción con sus paredes anales, viendo gustoso como la mirada de este a cada segundo se nublaba de placer, su lengua salía junto a esos gemidos que lo provocaban y un hilo de saliva llegaba a caer de su boca, sus manos sujetaron el trasero de Googles para sentarlo con firmeza en su pene erecto, ayudándolo con sus movimientos y viendo como este gritaba antes de orinarse, se relamió los labios sabiendo que lo había encontrado, dirigió su pene únicamente a ese punto donde sabia estaba su próstata, ver como este se retorcía sobre él era la evidencia necesaria y sentir como era manchado por el solamente lo ponía más duro.

-¡Ahhh Rider!-sus gritos de éxtasis fueron interrumpidos cuando este separo sus piernas, dando vueltas la situación ahora él estaba al mando, manteniéndolas elevadas y en sus hombros lo arremetió con fuerza para no perder el ritmo

-Asi está mejor-gruño el moreno arremetiéndolo cada vez más y más rápido, clavándose lo más profundo que podía en el interior de Googles, sintiendo como este lo apretaba y liberaba en sincronía con sus movimientos, sus bolas golpeaban fuertemente las nalgas de este, comenzando a enrojecerlas cada vez más y más mientras el sonido solamente hacía más erótica la situación.

-Ahh ¡voy a acabar!-gritaba Googles sintiendo que iba a terminar partiéndolo en dos, el glande de su novio golpeando tan profundo y estimulando su próstata que no podía evitar chorrear sin control alguno.

-Hazlo, acaba por mi pene-gruñía Rider mientras aumentaba la intensidad, sabiendo en que zona estimular a su amado mientras la cama rechinaba sin control alguno, 

-R-Rider.....¡dentro!, ¡hazlo dentro!-suplico antes de rendirse a su orgasmo, manchando su pecho y abdomen con su tinta azul, su entrada apretándose por la fuerza de su orgasmo queriendo ser llenado por su amado.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-gruño Rider sintiendo como el interior de su novio estaba exprimiendo su pene erecto, una estocada más fue lo máximo que pudo antes de liberarse dentro de Googles, marcando con su tinta verde que aquel joven era suyo, que solo él le podía dar ese gran placer mientras ambos se llamaban uno al otro entregándose totalmente al momento.

El orgasmo duro por varios segundos más, Googles agitado se encontraba manchado de su propio semen mientras sentía que su interior estaba desbordado, la calidad esencia de su novio liberada profundamente en el que aun cuando este saco su hombría de su agujero apenas unas gotas de tinta verde amarillo se asomaban, el moreno suspiro complacido mientras sacudía su pene, soltando las últimas gotas en las nalgas del inkling azul se dejó caer a su lado, sintiendo como este se abrazaba a su pecho con una amplia sonrisa, claramente feliz del placentero momento que había compartido.

-Gracias por el asombroso cumpleaños-susurro mientras frotaba su mejilla en la cálida piel del moreno, se sentía más feliz que nunca en su vida que deseaba ese día nunca terminara.

-De nada, espero que te haya gustado la casa-menciono mientras le besaba suavemente la cabeza.

-Es linda, ¿de dónde la sacaron?-cuestiono curioso de que alguien hubiera llegado a prestar un hogar como tal para una fiesta de jóvenes.

-Es una casa de mi tío-respondió mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del menor-Pasaba mis veranos aquí cuando era más pequeño, solía incluso practicar con el-explicaba y la sonrisa del moreno marcaba que eran buenas memorias.

-¿Que paso con él?-susurro pues no había visto a ningún adulto en aquel lugar.

-Digamos que el viejo peleador no le pudo ganar a una enfermedad-respondió mientras Googles bajaba la mirada creyendo haber dicho algo malo-Aun así tengo buenos recuerdos de el-mencionó acariciando su mejilla en señal de que no estuviera triste.

-Es un hermoso lugar-susurro pues con todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta podía admitir que el lugar era hogareño, daba un aire familiar y se apegó al pecho del moreno.

-Googles-le llamo haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos -Cuando tenga los 18 años este lugar será legalmente mío -comenzó a decir mientras sujetaba su pantalón para sacar algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Rider?-susurro sintiendo como su corazón latía apresurado a cada segundo, como si algo muy importante fuera a pasar.

-Quiero que cuando eso ocurra vengas a vivir conmigo-dijo enseñando una caja negra, la abrió y entonces se vieron dos anillos de oro con una esmeralda y un zafiro-No como mi novio, sino como algo más que eso-dijo sujetando su mano suavemente.

-R-Rider-titubeo viendo como este deslizaba suavemente el anillo con la esmeralda en su dedo.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo-dijo finalmente entregándole el otro anillo con el zafiro en señal que él debía ponérselo si aceptaba.

-¡Sí!-grito sin poder contenerse más tiempo-Si, ¡sí!, ¡mil veces sí!-chillaba saltando sobre el sin poder creer aun que estuvieran dando ese compromiso y besaba sus mejillas repetidamente con sus ojos amenazando con ponerse a llorar.

-O-Oye sin lágrimas-gruño el moreno mientras el menor temblando asintió limpiándose los ojos, respirando profundo tomo la mano del mayor, beso el anillo con el zafiro y suavemente lo puso en el dedo que correspondía para el -Supongo que ya es oficial-menciono viendo su mano al igual que la del inkling azul que dando pequeños saltos en la cama termino levantándose de ella olvidando sus piernas entumecidas.

-¡Chicos!, ¡vengan a ver esto!-grito Googles corriendo aun desnudo y manchado hacia la sala donde aún estaban todos presentes.

-¡Googles!, Aff.....bueno, creo que esta vez es mi culpa - murmuro Rider rascándose la nuca al escuchar gritos de sorpresa por el pasillo, aun así sonrió colocándose su pantalón y tomando una toalla, sabiendo que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones pero todo eso sin duda lo valía.

Estaba comprometido con él.


End file.
